The Sting of the Scorpion
by jolteonssoul
Summary: A lot of Paige Walter fluff because they are the best ship ever and if you believe otherwise you are wrong.


"Paige is late." Toby said walking in to the garage from the bathroom.  
>"It's probably something to do with Drew or Ralph." Walter replied, to involved with breaking his rubies cube record to actually pay attention to Toby. "7.82, damnit!"<br>Not even 10 seconds after that conversation Walter's phone rang. It was Cabe. Walter picked it up.  
>"Hello."<br>"Hi Walter."  
>"I'm sick, it's the flu."<br>"Alright them, get better." Walter said before hanging up. "Cabe is sick, he will not be joining us today."  
>Happy looked up from her work and replied simply with an ok and went back to her work. Another half hour went by with several comments about Paige being missing and a couple of jokes from Toby about Walter's questionable opinions on Paige.<br>Walter and Sylvester were collaborating on a 20x20 cube that Happy made. Hapi was welding (as usual) and Toby was reading. All of a sudden Ralph burst in.  
>"Drew told me to tell you something Walter" he said running in grabbing in to my leg.<br>"What is it that he wants to tell me."  
>"Drew, he..." Ralph chocked up, there were tears in the 12 year old genius' eyes. "He said if you ever want to see mom again, bring semi-monolith toxin."<br>"Ralph, excuse my language but, that bastard!" Toby said.  
>Hapi finally stopped welding, Walter almost fainted, and Sylvester did.<br>Walter looked at Ralph both of them having tears on the rims of their eyes and said, "don't worry Ralph, we will find your mother." Happy grabbed the car keys and hopped into the van which now had sirens so Happy could get to their destination faster and turned on the car. Everyone rushed to the car. Happy yelled to the rest of the team, who left Ralph in the garage with Sylvester, "LETS CATCH THAT ASSHOLE!"

Meanwhile at some facility in the New Mexico desert Paige is chained to a wall with Drew sitting in a chair a few feet in front of her. Drew thought a bout how easy it was to get her here. All he had to do was hit her in the back of the head, stuff her in the back of his van and tell Ralph to send a message to Walter.  
>The formerly unconscious Paige is coming to her senses. "Huh?" She said, still dazed. "Where am I?"<br>"Oh, nowhere special." Drew replied.  
>"Drew? Why am I chained up. What is this, a joke?"<br>"No Paige, I'm very serious." Drew pulled a knife out of his back pocket. "I'm very serious."  
>"Where's Ralph, Drew?"<br>He's probably at the Garage by now. I had him deliver a message to your little cyclone." Putting air-quotes on cyclone. They have 24 hours to bring me a deadly neurotoxin or else you die. He took the blade of his knife and rested it under Paige's chin. "Although you could always buy another day on this earth if they don't arrive."  
>"I can't afford to give you any money, you know that."<br>"The price is your body," Drew said with a very scary smile. He brought the tip of the knife to the edge of her shirt where it starts to show a very little amount of cleavage. "We will see if you want to strike a deal in 22 hours Paige. We will see"

2 hours later the Walter, Toby and Happy arrived at Homeland Security's chemical storage room. The security guard is talking to a man who is dressed in a lab coat freaking out over something.  
>"It's missing, no?" The man in the lab coat yelled. The security guard shook his head. "DAMAGED! That's so much better than missing!"<br>"I know sir, it is."  
>"I was being sarcastic!"<br>"Oh, sorry sir." The man in the lab coat finally notices Toby, Happy, and Walter.  
>"Hello, sorry about that."<br>"It's fine" said Walter, talking to the man in the lab coat. "What's your name?"  
>"Dr. Joshua Tenzer, and yours?"<br>"Walter O'Brian." Walter said to Joshua reaching his hand out. Joshua reached his out and shook Walter's. "This is Toby and Happy." Walter pointed to each of them when he said their names.  
>"Nice to meet you." Toby and Happy said in unison.<br>"So, dr. Tenzer." Toby said rubbing sweat from Joshua's hand off of his palm, "what do you do here?"  
>"I'm the supervisor of this facility that keeps and monitors all of the chemicals for Homeland." He paused. "Also, call me Josh."<br>"What was damaged?" Happy asked looking around the facility.  
>"A barrel full of liquid capsaicin." It leaked all over other barrels."<br>"Oh. That's bad."  
>"You don't say."<br>Walter interrupted the conversation seeing as it was going downhill fast. "So Josh," he said. "Do you know agent Cabe Gallo?"  
>"Yes. Why?"<br>Here's a letter he gave me in case something ever happened." Walter handed him the letter. It read "dr. Joshua Tenzer,  
>These people (Walter O'Brian, Toby Curtis, Happy Quinn, Sylvester Dodd, and Paige Dineen) shall be granted access to any and all chemicals at all times unless one of the following is true. 1. You believe that the reason for which they need or want the chemicals is an invalid reason. 2. You do not have that chemical or it is already in use. 3. There are contradicting orders from someone of a hie ghee rank than I.<br>-Cabe Gallo.

"Alright then," Josh said after he was finished reading. "What do you need, and why?"  
>Walter answered his question by giving an explanation that covered the whole story since Ralph burst into the garage a few hours prior. After Walter added, "we also want some solution to render the toxin useless."<br>"I'll tell you what," the shorter scientist said. " I'll hive you a semi-monolith toxin case filled with air.  
>"I'm fine with that."<p>

After the transaction Walter and Toby got in the back while Happy put the can in the trunk and hopped into the drivers seat. After closing the door she said, "WERE BURNIN DAYLIGHT SUCKERS! Before speeding off east towards the desert.

It's Joltionssoul, please tell me if it should be longer. Bye.


End file.
